Janjiku Pada Tembok Berlin
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: Bagai keluar dari kandang singa lalu masuk ke sarang buaya Belum saja kabur ingatanku tentang perang Barulah sebentar kita bersama bersama Namun sebuah bangunan beton seperti tak ingin kita bersama. Mungkinkah hanya reinkarnasi yang mengizinkanku kembali dengannya ?


Janjiku Pada Tembok Berlin

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Rate T

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

AU, Typo, Petra POV, RivaillexPetra

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Tunggulah aku di sana…"_

Masih teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat kau pindah ke sebelah rumahku. Rivaille, remaja Prancis berumur 18 bersama keluarganya yang baru saja pindah kewarga-negaraan tepat ketika sekutu membuat negaraku kapok untuk tidak lagi menjajah. Memang gila keluarga Rivaille, disaat orang lain pergi untuk menghindari masalah, justru keluarganya datang untuk mengadu nasib.

"Salam kenal, aku Rivaille. Aku baru pindah kemarin bersama orangtuaku kesebelah rumahmu. Namun mereka masih harus mengatur kewarganegaraan mereka", kenal Rivaille kepadaku dengan wajah yang tak niat namun berusaha ditutupi dengan senyumannya yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Ya, salam kenal juga. Aku Petra Ral. Kebetulan keluargaku juga sedang pergi keluar untuk untuk urusan tertentu. Mau masuk dan berbicara di dalam?" jawabku dengan antusias.

Itulah pertama kalinya Rivaille berbicara denganku. Kuakui, Rivaille adalah orang yang berekspresi datar. Hal itu kuketahui saat dia terpaksa menanggalkan topeng operanya saat di ruang tamu. Sikapnya membuat orang lain ingin menghajarnya. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu yang membuatku menyukainya, bahkan mengharapkannya.

semenjak saat itu, hampir setiap hari aku pergi ke rumahnya, juga sebaliknya, karena karena di lingkungan tempat tinggalku, hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang tinggal. Sisanya dibawa orang tuanya pergi ke negara lain sampai Jerman kembali damai dan tentram. Sekolah-sekolah di Jerman juga diliburkan sampai keadaan kembali aman.

Yang kulakukan hanyalah sekedar bercerita, kalau tidak belajar bersama. Yang kutahu, Rivaille adalah lulusan terbaik suatu sekolah elite sejajar dengan SMP di Prancis sebelum pindah ke Jerman.

Buktinya ia mampu mengajarkan materi yang seharusnya kupelajari 2 tahun lagi jika aku melanjutkan sekolahku kembali.

Setelah beberapa lama, kami semakin dekat. Ternyata dibelakang sikap dingin dan ketidakpeduliannya pada orang lain, Rivaille adalah orang yang pengertian. Atau mungkin ia terpaksa melakukan hal tersebut karena hanya akulah teman terdekatnya.

Kuingat saat itu, dibulan Juli, Rivaille mengajakku untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Mungkin itulah moment terakhir yang kuingat saatku bersamanya. Satu bulan setelah kami berpacaran, keluargaku pindah ke kota seberang yang jaraknya 50 km dari kota kelahiranku dan Rivaille berada. Ayahku mendapat tugas dari pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan kami sekeluarga pindah dari Jerman Timur menuju Jerman Barat.

"Tenang saja, Petra. Meski tubuh kita jauh, tapi hati kita kan terus bersama. Aku janji itu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi", kata Rivaille untuk menenangkanku.

"Kan kujanjikan pula hal itu, Rivaille. Aku akan terus menyampaikan keadaanku di sana. Kuharap juga kaulakukan hal tersebut", jawabku hampir berlinangan air mata.

Kecupan hangatnya di keningku adalah salam perpisahan terakhir Rivaille kepadaku.

Sesampainya aku di kota seberang, kejadian naas menghampiriku. Aku mengalami kecelakaan yang mengharuskanku koma selama beberapa minggu. Kejadian itu ku alami ketika aku ingin mampir ke sebuah toko untuk membeli amplop demi menyampaikan keadaanku pada Rivaille.

Ketika tersadar dari koma, berita pertama yang kuterima adalah… telah selesai dibangunnya sebuah dinding yang memisahkan Jerman Barat dan Timur dikarenakan keadaan politik Jerman yang terpecah menjadi dua kubu negara terpisah.

Sebenarnya, apalah arti sebuah tembok untukku. Namun, yang membuatku sedih…

Tembok pembatas yang diberi nama Tembok Berlin tersebut tidak hanya menutup akses transportasi saja. Pemerintah Jerman Timur yang membangun tembok tersebut juga melarang adanya kontak antar negara. Jika ada yang berani untuk kabur melewati tembok tersebut, tentara penjaga tak segan-segan menembak mati orang tersebut. Berdekatan 100 meterpun juga dianggap bunuh diri, karena ribuan ranjau telah ditanam dalam radius 100 m dari pagar beton tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu setelahnya, radio kembali memberikan berita tak terduga…

Keadaan Jerman Timur menurun drastis di segala bidang. Kesehatan masyarakat tak terjamin lagi, perekonomian semakin menyempit, krisis di mana-mana…

Dari pihak Jerman Barat, seorang perempuan bernama Ymir ditembak mati ketika hampir berhasil melewati dinding beton dengan menyusup ke pos pengawasan dan melompati tembok tersebut…

.

.

.

_**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?**_

_**Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?**_

_**Mengapa tak ada satupun kabar darimu?**_

Ratusan pesan kutulis dengan tujuan Rivaille seorang. Namun apa daya, setiap pesan yang kutulis takkan pernah tersampaikan. Pesan-pesan tersebut selalu berakhir di tempat sampah. Aku mengetahui hal tersebut secara tak sengaja ketika aku menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling di pusat kota.

Terlihat olehku sebuah tempat sampah yang penuh oleh ribuan pesan yang telah diikat rapi untuk dikirimkan. Surat-suratku berada paling atas dalam tumpukan tersebut. Aku tak menyangka kalau pemerintah sebegitu kejamnya dengan masyarakatnya.

Mengetahui hal tersebut membuatku lama-lama putus harapan. Hampir setiap malam aku menangisi keadaanku yang seharusnya dapat berjalan menemui Rivaille dengan lancar, namun ternyata dihalangi oleh sebuah benda datar tak hidup.

Hanya kalimat-kalimat terakhir Rivaille yang membuatku tetap tegar. "Tenang saja, Petra. Meski tubuh kita jauh, tapi hati kita kan terus bersama. Aku janji itu. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Ya, kalimat itu yang akhirnya membuatku tetap bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

(30 tahun kemudian)

.

.

.

.

.

"Pemerintah Jerman Timur telah sepakat dengan pemerintah Jerman Barat untuk menghancurkan Tembok Berlin dan menggabungkan diri kembali…"

Betapa senang hatiku ketika mendengar berita tersebut. Memang sekarang umurku mendekati kepala 5, namun aku yakin bahwa aku tak salah mendengarnya.

Segera setelahnya, aku bersiap-siap pergi menuju dinding beton tersebut.

Menurut radio, lahan sekitar tembok sudah dibersihkan dari ranjau-ranjau yang ditanam di tanah. Jadi, aku tak perlu takut untuk mendekati dinding beton tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, ratusan orang telah berkumpul di depan Tembok Berlin. Termasuk juga para kenalan dan _junior_ku di tempatku bekerja. Beberapa orang yang dikenal tenang menjadi seperti orang yang tak terkendali saat ini. Mereka datang sambil membawa alat-alat berat seperti ingin tawuran.

"Hai, Petra. Kau juga datang kesini?" sapa Erd memecah lamunanku

"Apa kau datang hanya untuk melihat prosesi penghancuran dinding ini?" tanya Erwin

"Tidak mungkin begitu kan, Petra? Kau pernah mengatakanku ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu ketika tembok ini akan dihancurkan?" tanya Hanji yang nadanya terdengar seperti tak serius.

"Iya, betul. Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu dengan pacarku. Aku berharap diapun dapat juga hadir di sini…" jawabku terputus oleh aksi ricuh sekelompok orang yang tak sabar menantikan robohnya dinding tersebut.

Terlihat di sana beberapa orang juniorku memimpin kericuhan: Eren, Jean, Reiner.

"Cepat hancurkan tembok ini!" teriak Eren mengompori yang lainnya. Jean dan Reiner yang memegang palu godam langsung membolongi tembok tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tentara-tentara di menara jaga.

Semua orang pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan menggunakan perkakas yang telah mereka bawa sendiri.

Dari pihak Jerman Timur-pun juga terdengar aksi mengompori dan membolongi tembok.

Alhasil, beberapa menit kemudian tembok tersebut mulai bolong besar.

Aksi ricuh tersebut terselesaikan ketika orang-orang dari kedua sisi melewati lubang-lubang yang mereka buat.

Terlihat di sana beberapa orang juniorku memimpin kericuhan: Eren, Jean, Reiner.

"Cepat hancurkan tembok ini!" teriak Eren mengompori yang lainnya. Jean dan Reiner yang memegang palu godam langsung membolongi tembok tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tentara-tentara di menara jaga.

Semua orang pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan menggunakan perkakas yang telah mereka bawa sendiri.

Dari pihak Jerman Timur-pun juga terdengar aksi mengompori dan membolongi tembok.

Alhasil, beberapa menit kemudian tembok tersebut mulai bolong besar.

Aksi ricuh tersebut terselesaikan ketika orang-orang dari kedua sisi melewati lubang-lubang yang mereka buat.

Akupun ikut melewati lubang yang tadi dibuat oleh Reiner. Di sisi Jerman Timur sudah terlihat orang-orang saling berpelukan untuk menghilangkan rasa kangen mereka selama 30 tahun.

_Eren dapat bertemu lagi dengan kedua orangtuanya…_

_Jean bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya, Mikasa…_

_Erd bertemu kembali tunangannya…_

_Gunther dengan ayahnya…_

_Auruo dengan keluarganya…_

Di manakah Rivaille?

Apakah ia tak datang untuk menemuiku?

Apakah ia sudah meninggalkanku?

Lupakah ia dengan perkataannya dulu?

Pikiran cemas mulai membunuhku…

Kekhawatiran mulai menyelimutiku…

"Petra!" teriak seorang pria dari sebelah kiriku. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, namun karena ricuh dari lautan manusia, sepertinya ia terpaksa berteriak…

Ternyata itu suara yang ingin kudengar

Wajahnya tak berubah

Namun, ekspresinya yang jauh berbeda. Kali ini ia dapat memainkan ekspresinya sesuai perasaannya

"Rivaille!"

Serasa waktu melambat ketika aku berlari mendekat untuk memeluk Rivaille. Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Rivaille tiba-tiba melihat ke bawah dan berteriak kepadaku.

"PETRA! BERHENTI DI SANA!"

Seharusnya itu menjadi kata perintah yang harus kutaati. Seharusnya pula saat itu menjadi saat paling bahagia dalam hidupku, namun justru suara yang paling kudengar itu berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan yang memekakan telinga.

DUUUAAAARRRRR

Setelah suara itu, tak ada lagi yang kuingat…

.

.

.

.

.

Terik matahari pagi membangunkanku dari istirahat yang cukup lama. Hari apakah ini? Di mana Rivaille? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa keadaan sudah aman kembali?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang di pikiranku. Namun, di manakah ini? Sebuah taman yang luas berwarna kontras dengan cakrawala, disertai batu-batu yang berdiri kokoh menjaga nama yang terukir di sana dan ditemani patung-patung yang cukup anggun.

Eh?

Apakah ini pemakaman? Siapakah yang meninggal? Mengapa aku terbangun di sini? Apakah Rivaille meninggal? Banyak sekali wajah-wajah yang kukenal di sini, mengelilingi sesuatu…

Aku harap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk…

kebetulan Erd dan Gunther berada di barisan kerumunan paling belakang. Mungkin mereka dapat memberitahuku apa yang terjadi…

"Erd…"

Tak ada sahutan…

"Gunther…"

Jawaban nihil kudapatkan…

Apakah suaraku kurang keras? Sibukkah mereka dengan pembicaraannya?

Apakah yang terjadi?

"_**Bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi?"**_

"_**Tak ada yang mengetahuinya… ia tidak sengaja menginjak ranjau yang tak terdeteksi oleh para tentara… satu-satunya saksi adalah mantan pacarnya sendiri…"**_

"Hei, siapa yang kalian bicarakan" ucapku sambil mendekati mereka. Apakah mereka tak melihat kehadiranku?

"_**Kudengar seluruh tulangnya nyaris hancur… salah satu pecahan residu ranjau hampir menembus kepalanya…"**_

"_**Ya… yang kudengar, kakinya juga sudah hancur tak terbentuk…" **_

Kawan-kawan, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Siapa pula yang kalian bicarakan? Mengapa tak satupun dari kalian yang melihatku? Apakah kalian juga tak mendengar jeritanku yang kali ini?

.

.

.

"_**Semoga Petra tenang di dunia sana…"**_

Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Hei, siapakah Petra yang kalian maksud? Aku di sini, kawan-kawan…" teriakku sambil menangis begitu mendengar namaku disebut.

Aku yakin mereka salah lihat. Ah, di sebelah sana ada celah kosong. Aku akan membuktikannya, kalau Petra yang dimaksud bukan diriku…

"Rivaille, tidakkah kau melihatku di sini?"

Kebetulan Rivaille berada di sebelah sana pula, menanti prosesi penutupan peti sebelum diratakan dengan tanah.

Seorang perempuan yang cukup matang dengan rambut coklat memakai gaun putih panjang. Tubuhnya berkulit pucat dan amat tampak kaku sekali. Bibirnya terlihat biru. Terlihat bekas luka yang cukup dalam di belakang kepalanya. Dapat juga disaksikan mata, tak ada bentuk kaki yang berada di balik gaun tersebut.

Yang membuatku tak percaya, perempuan itu benar-benar mirip denganku.

Benarkah itu diriku? Tak salahkah aku melihat?

"Teman-teman, aku di sini! Apakah kalian tak mengenalku?! Yang di dalam peti ini adalah tiruanku! Tidakkah kalian menyadarinya?!"

"Petra, maafkan aku karena tak pernah sempat bertemu denganmu. Tunggu aku di alam sana…"

Rivaille… Kau benar-benar percaya dengan tipuan ini?

Bertambah deras air mataku mengalir. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bertekuk lutut di tanah sambil melihat prosesi pemakaman diriku sendiri…

.

.

.

"Petra Ral…"

Seseorang memanggilku dari arah belakang.

"Tenanglah. Yang di sana benar-benar dirimu…" kata orang itu. Pakaian orang itu benar-benar putih, tampak tak ternoda sama sekali. Namun wajahnya amat sangat seperti Berthold, kenalanku yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

"Berthold, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau sudah meninggal?"

"Ya, di sini aku datang untuk menjemputmu, Petra."

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau datang untuk menjemputku? Ke mana? Semua urusanku belum usai…"

"Ya, semuanya terjadi ketika kau tak sengaja menginjak ranjau yang belum sempat diangkat oleh para tentara, sama seperti perkataan teman-temanmu. Kau sudah tak dapat kembali lagi ke tubuhmu" kata malaikat tersebut.

"Berthold, kau berbohong kan? Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Rivaille beberapa detik, dan kau mengatakan aku meninggal? Kau pasti salah orang…"

"Tidak, Petra. Yang harus kujemput adalah kau, tak salah lagi. Kita akan pergi. Masih kurangkah semua ini untuk menjelaskannya?" semua perkataannya amat tenang, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

Seluruh tubuhku benar-benar kaku, ternyata suara yang kudengar terakhir kali adalah suara ranjau yang tak sengaja kuinjak. Dan sekarang aku sudah meninggal… tak bisakah Tuhan memberiku waktu lebih lama lagi bersama Rivaille?

"Petra…", suara Rivaille yang terdengar seperti terisak meski jaraknya hampir 20 meter dariku.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Tunggulah aku di sana…"_

"Petra, semua telah mengikhlaskanmu. Mari kita pergi…"

Dengan perasaan yang amat sangat tak rela, aku ikut Berthold menuju tempat yang ia katakan, melewati sebuah gerbang yang dibukakan olehnya…

_Rivaille…_

_Bisakah kau mendengarku?_

_Terima kasih karena kau mau menungguku sampai saat ini…_

_Senang kurasakan bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, setelah 30 tahun kita terpisahkan._

_Sesuai janjimu dahulu._

_Meski raga kita jauh, tapi hati kita kan selalu bersama…_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_Akan selalu kutunggu kau di sana…_

…_FIN…_


End file.
